


honey, i made a kid

by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate



Series: if you mess with me (you're messing with my family) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidentally Creating a Son Through Science, Crack, Don't Ask, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, The Author Regrets Nothing, but like he was made in a lab accidentally and scientifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate
Summary: “What the fuck?!”Tony stared at the person (teenager. kid?) who, fuck knows, just sprouted in the middle of his lab.“JARVIS,” he said, not moving. “Please tell me I’m hallucinating.”
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: if you mess with me (you're messing with my family) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	honey, i made a kid

**Author's Note:**

> ajskdjhdk im sorry okay. wait a minute, no i'm not, FEEL THE IRONDAD.  
> 

“What the _fuck?!”_

Tony stared at the person (teenager. kid?) who, fuck knows, just _sprouted in the middle of his lab_.

“JARVIS,” he said, not moving, in case the person decided to attack him or something _, “Please_ tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“I’m afraid you are not, sir,” JARVIS said. “I too see them. Would you like me to activate security measures?”

“Uh…no,” Tony replied. “That’s probably not a good idea.”

“Should I notify Ms.Potts?”

“NO!” Tony shouted. “No, no, definitely not, that is an _awful_ idea, she’ll _kill me_.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to create a _younger clone of yourself,_ ” the AI’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I didn’t do it on _purpose!”_ Tony protested.

“Uh…sir?”

Tony jumped, turning from where he had been glaring at the lab cameras to the aforementioned younger clone of himself. He seemed to be around 15 years old, and…huh.

Though there were many physical qualities he shared with Tony, he didn’t look exactly like he had at that age. His hair was lighter, and his nose was wider, among other things.

And also, he had just said _sir_. Tony Stark, even when he was younger, was never _that_ polite.

“What am I doing here?” younger him (probably) asked. “I mean, this place is _super cool_ , and your AI is pretty neat, but no offense, I have _no idea_ where I am.”

…Yeah, no, there was zero possibility that was him.

“Really?” Tony asked, attempting to ignore the complete craziness of the situation and just _deal with it_. “Then where should you be?”

“I–” the possible younger clone of himself’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know?”

 _Fantastic_.

“Uh…yeah, kid, you’re – me. A clone. Of me. But like…younger. Then me. At the moment. Which–is not good. Because… _yeah_.”

The possible younger clone of himself (he really needed a better name for that) just looked more confused. Tony would feel bad for him if it weren’t for the fact that he knew all the shit he’d pulled when he was younger.

“Sir, if I may,” JARVIS piped up. “According to the DNA scans I took, this child does not seem to have the exact same genetic makeup as you. It is, however, very similar.”

“So…what, it only has some of my DNA?” he asked, confused.

“Half, sir. In fact, it seems like the amount of your genes it does have has a striking resemblance to the amount shared between a father and son.”

_“What.”_

“I do believe that you have made yourself…a son.”

…

“Peppers going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr saw it first.](https://the-opportunity-arose.tumblr.com/post/632709104472915968/what-the-fuck-tony-stared-at-the-person)


End file.
